sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob McFadden
|birth_place=East Liverpool, Ohio, USA |death_date= |death_place=Delray Beach, Florida, USA }} Robert McFadden (January 19, 1923 ‒ January 7, 2000) was an American singer, impressionist, and voice-over actor perhaps best known for his many contributions to animated cartoons. His most popular television cartoon characters included Milton the Monster from the ABC series, The Milton The Monster Show; Cool McCool from the NBC series, Cool McCool; and Snarf from the syndicated series, ThunderCats. McFadden was also the voice behind numerous radio and television commercial parts including Franken Berry in the animated commercials for the General Mills Franken Berry cereal as well as the pet parrot who cackled "ring around the collar" in the TV commercials for Wisk laundry detergent.Morley, Hugh R. "ROBERT `BOB' MCFADDEN; VOICE OF TV COMMERCIALS", The Record (Bergen County), January 10, 2000. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Robert 'Bob' McFadden, a former Leonia resident and show business stalwart who made his name doing radio and television voice-overs and impressions of famous people, died Friday, his family said. He was 76." Musical career While in the United States Navy during World War II, he began performing as a singer and impressionist. After the war, he went on to work at a steel mill in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and continued performing nights as an opening act for artists such as Harry Belafonte. In 1959, he appeared as a singer with folk music artist, Rod McKuen, on the Brunswick Records album entitled Songs Our Mummy Taught Us which included the two tracks, "The Mummy" and "The Beat Generation", also released as a single. "The Beat Generation" was later used by Richard Hell as the basis for his song "Blank Generation". Voice Acting When McFadden moved to New York City after his work in Pittsburgh, he obtained extensive voice-over work in both commercials and animation. He was featured on the best-selling 1962 Vaughn Meader comedy LP The First Family In 1963, McFadden released the Audio Fidelity Records parody album entitled Fast, Fast, Fast Relief From TV Commercials followed by the 1968 Columbia Records spoken-word album, The Medium Is the Massage.The Medium Is the Massage credits, 2011. Five Day Weekend FDW7711-CD In 1977, McFadden voiced the "Steam engine" character, Chugs, in the animated Rankin/Bass Easter special, The Easter Bunny Is Comin' To Town. Roles Movies and TV specials *1966 - The Soupy Sales Hour - Various Roles *1967 - The Wacky World of Mother Goose - Additional Voices *1972 - The Enchanted World Of Danny Kaye - The Emperors' New Clothes - Jasper *1974 - The Year Without a Santa Claus - Jingle Bells, Additional Voices *1977 - The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town - Chugs *1979 - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July - Additional Voices *1980 - Pinocchio's Christmas - Cricket *1981 - The Berenstain Bears Easter Special - Boss Bunny *1982 - The Flight of Dragons - Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe/Gorbash The Dragon *1985 - The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus - Tingler *1985 - ThunderCats - Lynx-O/Snarf/Slithe *1987 - Wind In The Willows - Magistrate TV *1965 - Astromutt - Astromutt/Oscar *1965-1966 - Milton the Monster - Various Roles *1966 - Cool McCool - Cool McCool/Dr. Madcap/Larry McCool *1966 - Journey to the Bottom of the Sea - Invader *1972-1973 - ABC Afternoon Superstar Movies - Barron Von Frankenstein/Additional Voices *1980 - Drawing Power - Additional Voices *1983 - The Coneheads - Louie Boucher *1980 - Gnomes - Kostya the Gnome *1980 - I Go Pogo - Howland Owl/Bothered Bat *1985-1989 - ThunderCats - Snarf/Ma-Mutt/Slithe/Driller/Grune The Destroyer/Tug-Mug/Topspinner/Snarfer/Wolo/Mole Master/Two Time/Polly/Quick Pick/Char/Dr. Dometone/Captain Bragg/Giantors/Bundun/Living Ooze/Burnout/Charr-Nin/Dirge/Enflamer/Micrit Leader/Mad Bubbler/Maftet/Mongor/Mr. Grubber/Mule/Screwloose/Terator/Zaxx/Tuskas/Trollog/Thunderian Guard/Captain Shiner/Guard/Cave Dweller *1986 - Sliverhawks - Commander Stargazer/Steelwill/Yesman/Hardware/Condor/Flashback Shorts *1966 - Haunted Housecleaning - Oscar *1966- The Defiant Giant - George the Giant *1966 - Scuba Duba Do - Fennimore *1966 - Va-Room Service - Additional Voices *1966 - Mighty Heroes - Oscar/Gadmouse *1967 - The Squawk Peg - Geronimo/Say-Ah the Medicine Man/Foback/Big Yawn *1967 - Clean Sweep - Policeman/Repairman *1967 - Mouse Trek - Cat *1967 - The Fuz - The Cat *1967 - Judos Kudos - Sad Cat/Fennimore/Lenimore *1968 - Grand Prix Winner - Sad Cat/Fennimore/Lenimore/Super Ego/Announcer *1968 - All Teed Off - Fennimore *1968 - The Abominable Mountaineers - Fennimore *1968 - Loops and Swoops - Sad Cat/Fennimore/Lenimore *1969 - Scientific Sideshow - Oscar *1969 - Balloon Snatcher - Oscar *1970 - The Proton Pulsator - Oscar/Gadmouse *1971 - Oscar's Birthday Present - Oscar *1974 - Twas The Night Before Christmas - Additional Voices *1976 - The Little Drummer Boy Book II - Additional Voices *1977 - The Four Kings - Beaver *1981 - The Leprechaun Christmas Gold - Additional Voices Later life McFadden continued to work until the late 1980s until he was forced to retire due to failing health. On January 7, 2000, he died in Delray Beach, Florida, at the age of 76.Morley, Hugh R. "ROBERT `BOB' MCFADDEN; VOICE OF TV COMMERCIALS", The Record (Bergen County), January 10, 2000. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Robert 'Bob' McFadden, a former Leonia resident and show business stalwart who made his name doing radio and television voice-overs and impressions of famous people, died Friday, his family said. He was 76." References External links * Category:1923 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Beat Generation people Category:American male singers Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Leonia, New Jersey Category:Deaths from motor neuron disease Category:People from East Liverpool, Ohio Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers